Kids' Adventure Time
by kr-han
Summary: Imajinasi anak-anak itu sangat liar.


**Kids' Adventure Time**

written by Khairunnisa Han

.

Friendship/Adventure

Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi

.

* * *

.

Dari balik pintu, semuanya dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Teriakan, jeritan, dan bunyi barang-barang yang bergantian bercumbu dengan lantai marmer. Sementara anak itu duduk di sudut ranjangnya, menutup kedua daun telinganya dengan bantal dan meringkuk. Bukan itu yang ingin dia dengar.

Seharusnya sebuah rumah dengan seorang anak di dalamnya adalah rumah yang damai. Rumah dengan senyuman hangat ayah dan ibu, dan dipenuhi oleh canda tawa seperti keluarga lainnya. Tapi tidak dengan keluarga dengan nama Sawamura terpasang jelas di gerbangnya itu.

Seandainya, rumah itu lebih tenang lagi, maka malam ini anak dari keluarga Sawamura itu akan dapat tersenyum. Bukan meringkuk di sudut ranjangnya. Seandainya, orang tuanya tidak melempar barang-barang, mungkin dia akan berani untuk berlari ke luar dan memeluk keduanya, memohon supaya mereka berhenti dan kembali menemukan fakta kalau dia ada di sana dan sedang mendengarkan mereka.

Begitu banyak kata seharusnya, seharusnya, dan seharusnya yang diharapkan. Begitu banyak pula kata seandainya, seandainya, dan seandainya yang diuntaikan sampai ke langit. Tapi Dewa tak menjawab.

Anak itu tahu dia harusnya kuat, tapi andai saja dia benar-benar kuat seperti yang diangankan oleh teman-teman sepermainannya. Dia selama ini berpura-pura kuat. Berpura-pura menjadi pemimpin supaya teman-temannya dapat memancarkan sinar ahagia dari mata mereka, dan tersenyum lebar teramat lebar, bahagia teramat bahagia.

Tangan kecilnya melempar bantal, dia muak. Seberapa keras pun dia menahan suara yang hendak masuk ke dalam rongga telinganya, tetap saja suara itu menemukan celah untuk masuk ke sana dan mengusiknya. Kaki-kakinya bangkit, dan dia menarik pintu dengan kasar, berjalan ke luar kamar dan menhadapi orang tuanya yang masih menjerit-jerit.

"DIAM!" Anak itu berteriak. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Terlihat panas, dan lebih panas daripada itu. "KALIAN BERISIK! AKU TIDAK BISA TIDUR!" Dia masih bisa berteriak lagi. "ORANG TUA BODOH! KALAU KALIAN SEPERTI INI TERUS AKU TIDAK INGIN JADI ANAK KALIAN!"

Sepasang kaki kecil itu berlari, mengenakan sepatunya dengan kasar, dan pergi menyongsong malam seorang diri. Tangan mungilnya membanting pintu sekasar yang dapat anak 10 tahun lakukan.

-o-

Pagi ini seharusnya dia datang. Tapi dia tidak datang. Jadi anak itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah temannya dan berteriak kencang-kencang. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan tetangga, atau anjing tetangga yang menyalak dengan galak. Dia tetap meneriakkan nama temannya, sampai akhirnya temannya itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh, Koushi."

"Asahi!" anak itu menggeser pagar, masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. "Daichi belum datang ke rumahku. Apa dia sudah ke sini?" Seharusnya anak yang dipanggil Koushi itu sudah tahu jawabannya.

Asahi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Daichi biasanya tidak pernah telat," katanya kemudian.

Kedua pipi pucat milik Koushi merona. Dia merasakan aura petualangan yang hebat hanya karena teman mereka yang bernama Daichi itu tidak datang. Biasanya, Daichi akan datang dan meneriaki nama mereka di depan gerbang. Sekiranya, sama seperti Koushi yang baru saja meneriaki nama Asahi.

Dua anak kecil itu berpikir, apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan sementara Daichi tidak ada? Meskipun mereka merasa petualangan di depan mereka, mereka tidak terbiasa bertindak tanpa adanya seruan penuh kepemimpinan dari Daichi. Seolah Daichi yang akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kita cari Daichi dulu?" Koushi mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Asahi. Berharap Asahi akan ikut dengannya dan mencari keberadaan Daichi.

Raut wajah Asahi tidak mengatakan dia bersedia untuk ikut, tidak sama sekali. "Ayo, kita coba." Tapi mulutnya mengatakan hal yang lain. Tentu saja dia merasakan ada yang kurang tanpa Daichi.

* * *

 _Petualangan itu bukanlah sebuah petualangan._

* * *

Dua pasang kaki-kaki mungil itu berkeliaran menyusuri wilayah perumahan. Mereka memiliki satu tujuan pasti saat ini. Meskipun mereka tak tahu itu akan bekerja atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas dengan mantap mereka berdiri di depan rumah yang tak begitu besar, dan sibuk mengeja kanji yang terpasang di depan.

"Asahi, kau bisa membacanya?"

"Tidak. Koushi bagaimana?"

Mata Koushi memicing. Dia memperhatikan guratan-guratan garis dalam kanji itu. "Ini … Sawamura bukan?" tanyanya. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Asahi tidak—atau belum bisa membacanya. "Nama keluarganya Daichi itu, Sawamura bukan? Sawamura Daichi?"

"Benar! Berarti kita berada di rumah yang benar!"

Keduanya bertatapan dengan mata yang berbinar. Mereka akan bertemu dengan Daichi. Maka mereka berbaris berdampingan, menarik napas kuat-kuat dan mulai berteriak. "Daichi! Daichi! Daichi!" Mereka berteriak dengan keras. "DA-I-CHI!"

"Daichi! Ini Koushi!"

"Ini Asahi!"

"Keluarlah!" Mereka berteriak bersama-sama. Kemudian sibuk mengatur napas mereka yang tak beraturan. Daichi tak keluar, dan juga tidak menyahut. Kecewa? Tentu saja. Mereka berharap setidaknya Daichi menyahuti mereka. karena mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Daichi.

Pintu rumah terbuka dengan bunyi deritan yang keras. Seorang pria muncul dengan penampilan yang amat berantakan. Penampilannya berhasil membuat Koushi dan Asahi bergidik ngeri. "Anak itu tidak ada di rumah, Bocah. Pergi ke tempat lain saja sana."

"Yang itu tadi ayah Daichi?"

"Menyeramkan…. Menyeramkan sekali, Koushi…. Menyeramkan…." Asahi hampir menangis.

Koushi mengelus lembut punggung Asahi, sebisa mungkin membantu Asahi meredam tangisannya. Meskipun dia tak dapat berbohong bahwa dia juga ketakutan untuk melihat wajah ayah Daichi saja.

* * *

 _Mereka hanya mencari seorang teman._

* * *

Keduanya berjalan tanpa arah. Mungkin mereka bukan petualang yang menyelesaikan misi di dalam hutan seperti acara yang mereka tonton. Tapi lebih dari itu, kumpulan rumah-rumah yang berhimpitan lebih menyeramkan daripada pohon-pohon rimbun. Karena mereka tidak tahu mereka ada di mana, dan bagaimana cara mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Tapi Daichi mengetahuinya.

"Koushi, bagaimana kita akan pulang? Aku sudah tidak mengenali daerah ini lagi…."

Sejujurnya, Koushi juga tidak tahu. Alisnya bertaut. Bagian rambutnya yang berdiri terhuyung tertiup angin. "Tenang saja," katanya, "karena kita akan menemukan Daichi. Setelah kita menemukan Daichi, Daichi tahu ke mana kita harus pergi. Daichi selalu tahu. Jadi, tenang saja." Padahal sudah jelas kalau dia tetap tidak tenang.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan dua orang anak 10 tahun di tengah rumah-rumah yang berhimpitan?

* * *

 _Teman mereka itu menghilang entah sejak kapan.  
Entah kapan akan ditemukan._

* * *

Rantai di ayunan berderit, Asahi memasang wajah merengut dan tertunduk ke bawah. Menatap sepasang sepatunya yang kotor. Sementara Koushi memandang menerawang ke dirgantara, pandangannya begitu lepas dan bebas. Singkatnya, mereka melamun.

Matahari semakin terik, dan mereka belum mencapai apa pun. Mendapat petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Daichi saja tidak.

"Kalian—"

Wajah Asahi terangkat, dan Koushi menarik lehernya turun. Dua pasang mata itu menatap sosok anak kecil di depannya dengan pandangan yang berbinar. Mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka menemukan siapa yang mereka cari hanya dengan duduk di ayunan dan sedikit menggerakannya.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Koushi melompat dari ayunan, lalu berlari menyongsong anak itu. Dengan wajah hampir menangis dia memeluk temannya yang akhirnya berhasil ditemukan. Bungkusan di tangan anak itu jatuh karena Koushi terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Daichi! Daichi! Akhirnya kami menemukanmu!" Koushi terlalu gembira sehingga memeluk Daichi dengan sangat erat. "Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku dan Asahi berjalan, kemudian tersesat. Kemudian kami berjalan lagi, dan kami kelalahan. Lalu kami duduk di ayunan, dan kau muncul begitu saja. Bukankah ini yang disebut kalau Dewa mencintai kita?"

"Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa…." Asahi benar-benar menangis. Dia menangis karena mengingat betapa sulitnya Koushi menenangkan hatinya yang di setiap tikungan selalu bergetar dengan hebat. Takut mereka lebih tersesat, dan lebih takut lagi jika Daichi tidak ditemukan.

Tangan Daichi mengambil bungkusannya yang terjatuh, dia datang ke Asahi dan menepuk bahu Asahi dengan cukup kuat. "Kau sudah 10 tahun, jangan menangis lagi. Aku berteman denganmu, karena aku tahu kau akan kuat. Kau akan menjadi sangat kuat, Asahi." Daichi berkata, seolah dirinya bukan berusia 10 tahun. "Koushi juga. Kau sangat berani. Terima kasih sudah susah-susah mencariku. Tapi, aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi." Seolah dia adalah orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kecil. Setidaknya begitu yang dirasakan Koushi dan Asahi.

"Apa karena ayahmu yang menyeramkan?" Asahi bertanya, dan dia sudah berhenti menangis.

Koushi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ayahmu menyeramkan sekali, Daichi. Apa karena itu?" Dia ikut bertanya.

"Bukan. Orang tuaku itu bodoh, dan aku hanya tak menyukai mereka. Karena itu aku pergi." Daichi bukan berumur 10 tahun, mungkin dia setara dengan 16 atau 17 tahun. "Lagipula, bukankah kalian barusan menyebrangi lautan untuk menemukanku? Bagaimana rasanya? Kalian pasti kelelahan bukan? Aku punya ini. Tadinya ingin kumakan semua. Tapi kalian sudah berjuang keras." Daichi memberikan masing-masing dari mereka sebuah roti isi daging.

"Iya. Kau tahu tidak hutan yang di sebelah sana? Kami bertemu dengan harimau buas. Benar 'kan, Asahi?"

"Lalu kami juga bertemu dengan raksasa yang jahat, Daichi. Menyeramkan sekali. Aku ingin mengompol!"

"Apa ayahku semenyeramkan itu, Asahi?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku…."

Mereka tertawa. Setidaknya begitu cara mereka membagikan sebuah petualangan yang hebat. Begitu hebat dan begitu brilian untuk anak-anak usia 10 tahun.

"Kami melewati daratan tipis yang lautnya penuh dengan hiu! Seram sekali, Daichi. Asahi gemetar ketakutan, dan aku hanya bisa menyemangatinya." Koushi menggigit rotinya dengan cara yang lucu, dia tersenyum lebar. Senang bisa bercerita dengan Daichi lagi.

"Aku tidak setakut itu, Koushi!"

"Daichi, Asahi membual. Dia penakut!"

"Sudah, sudah." Daichi berusaha menahan tawanya. Dari malam yang kelam, dia kembali kepada siang yang terik. Koushi dan Asahi tak ubahnya cat yang dituangkan dalam kanvas hidupnya. Kalau tak ada mereka berdua, hidupnya sangatlah monoton. Hanya hitam, putih, dan abu-abu saja. "Aku anggap aku tidak dengar apa pun. Kalian hari ini terlalu hebat sampai aku silau dibuatnya!"

* * *

 _Tidak ada orang dewasa yang mengerti.  
Tapi anak-anak seperti mereka amat mengerti.  
Betapa menyenangkannya sebuah petualangan yang dilalui bersama teman._

* * *

Sekarang mereka bertiga, berbaris ke belakang. Daichi di depan, Asahi di tengah, dan Koushi berdiri paling belakang. Mereka menyebut formasi mereka: formasi melindungi Asahi. Karena hati Asahi-lah yang paling rapuh dibanding yang lain.

Bertiga, mereka meniti garis putih di sepanjang jalan. Membuat seolah-olah garis itu adalah pantai tipis dan aspal adalah lautan luas dimana terdapat begitu banyak hiu buas yang siap menyantap daging lembut anak kecil. Karena membayangkan itu, Asahi mencengkram kuat ujung kaus Daichi yang sudah dipakai sejak kemarin sampai benar-benar kusut.

"Kita menemukan daratan!" Daichi berseru dengan lantang.

" _Ossu_!" Lalu ditanggapi dengan sama lantangnya oleh Koushi, dan Asahi justru menghembuskan napas dengan lega.

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Daichi menggenggam tangan kanan Asahi dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengenggam tangan kiri Koushi dengan tangan kanannya. Dia sudah menentukan ke mana mereka akan pergi berikutnya.

"Kalian sudah pergi terlalu jauh," kata Daichi. Tapi dia tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, kita berada di mana sekarang ini?"

Asahi kemudian membalas, "Memangnya kau tahu ini di mana?"

"Tidak juga…."

Mereka tertawa, kemudian kembali menyusuri jalan-jalan. Lalu berhenti karena sebuah genangan air besar di depan mata mereka. hampir menutupi seluruh badan jalan.

"DANAU!"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan, dan bereaksi dengan wajah yang sama. Danau? Tentu saja hanya genangan air. Namun apa yang ada di benak anak kecil memang terkadang terlalu berbeda. Banyak sekali hal menakjubkan dalam kepala kecil itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan di pinggirnya saja? Kita memutarinya," kata Koushi. Kemudian dia mengambil langkahnya dengan memepetkan tubuhnya ke dinding beton, dan melangkah seperti kepiting. Hal itu dengan mudahnya diikuti oleh Daichi dan Asahi. "Kita berhasil!" Koushi bersorak girang. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memikirkan jalan keluar.

* * *

 _Tentu itu bukanlah petualangan yang sesungguhnya._

* * *

Mereka berhenti, berjongkok di pinggir jalan. Memandang ke langit. Matahari sudah tak begitu terik. "Daichi, setelah ini kau akan pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya Asahi. "Kalau aku … aku ingin pulang."

"Aku juga ingin pulang," balas Koushi.

Daichi tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan berpetualang," katanya. "Ini seperti orang tuaku tak akan mencariku. Jadi aku akan berpetualang. Besok-besok, jangan tunggu dan jangan cari aku. Mungkin aku sudah pergi. Tapi aku yakin, suatu hari kita akan bertemu kembali. Aku, kau—Koushi, dan kau juga—Asahi. Lalu kita akan berpetualang bersama lagi."

"Tapi Daichi, kalau tidak ada kau, kami harus bagaimana?" Koushi menatap Daichi dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"Kalian bisa berpetualang terus, bahkan tanpa aku. Kalian sudah kenal hutan ini dengan baik. Asahi sudah tidak banyak menangis. Koushi juga sudah bisa mengambil keputusan. Sementara aku tidak bisa di sini terus…."

"Daichi, usiamu sebenarnya berapa? Aku dan Koushi jelas 10 tahun. Apa mungkin kau 17 tahun?"

"Mungkin saja, Asahi. Aku tidak tahu. Situasiku yang berbeda dengan kalian, mungkin itu penyebabnya."

"Daichi…."

"Ayolah Asahi, jangan menang—bahkan Koushi juga menangis, ya?"

* * *

 _Menelusuri hutan, yang sebenarnya hanya perumahan.  
Menyebrangi lautan, yang sebenarnya hanya jalan aspal.  
Mengitari danau, yang sebenarnya hanya genangan air.  
Memecahkan misteri, yang hanya ada dalam angan mereka.  
Semua itu bukan petualangan. Bukan sama sekali.  
Bagi kita, orang dewasa.  
Namun bagi mereka, begitu banyak dan terlalu banyak waktu yang bahagia.  
Bahkan hanya dengan berjalan mengitari genangan air.  
Seperti itu, petualangan mereka._

* * *

 **Lima tahun kemudian, di musim semi.**

 **Upacara penerimaan siswa baru, SMA Karasuno.**

"Sepertinya Dewa begitu mencintai kita 'kan, Daichi?"

"Koushi…."

"Berapa usiamu sekarang? Sudah 22 tahun atau hanya 15 tahun?"

"Asahi…."

Mereka tersenyum dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat digambarkan. Bahkan setelah 5 tahun berlalu begitu saja tanpa petualangan yang berarti, mereka kembali dipertemukan dengan indah. Dikelilingi bunga sakura, dengan seragam baru yang masih kaku.

"Sebetulnya, aku benar-benar sudah berpetualang lho." Daichi memulai sebuah cerita. "Waktu itu aku pergi ke hutan, dan tersesat. Tapi untungnya aku bisa kembali. Kemudian aku sekali dua pergi untuk mendaki gunung. Lalu, aku juga sudah benar-benar menyebrangi lautan saat aku sedang menganggur."

"Kau … selama ini tinggal di mana?" tanya Asahi.

"Di mana pun aku bisa tinggal."

Koushi mendelik dan menjawab, "Itu sebabnya kau agak gelap."

"Itulah sebabnya kau terlalu putih, Koushi. Kau tidak pernah keluar rumah 'kan?" Daichi membalasnya dengan telak.

"Sebenarnya, Koushi tidak ingin bermain. Jadi, terkadang aku pergi sendirian dan tersesat. Lalu aku kembali di malam hari, dan dimarahi. Koushi tidak ingin kuajak main."

"Kasihan, Asahi. Kau ini bagaimana, Koushi? Seperti anak perempuan saja."

"Habis, itu bukan petualangan tanpa kalian berdua…."

Daichi tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu bagaimana kita bisa berpetualang tanpa mengorbankan sekolah kita. Bukan seperti aku yang mencuri waktu. Olahraga apa yang kalian sukai?" Daichi mengakhirinya dengan pertanyaan.

"Voli!"

"Kalau begitu kita ikut klub voli, dan kita akan berpetualang dengan voli! Pertama-tama dari Miyagi ini, lalu kita akan pergi ke Kantou. Kalau sudah begitu, seluruh Jepang akan kita telusuri. Kalau sudah selesai dengan Jepang, kita bisa pergi ke ujung dunia lainnya."

* * *

 _Petualangan mereka tidak hanya sampai di sini.  
Tapi sayangnya, ceritanya berakhir di sini._

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N**

.

.

.

Iya, udah ending. Sekarang waktuny author's note.

Well, aku yang udah kelas 12 ini sebenernya gak sibuk-sibuk amat sih. Cuma keliatan sibuk. Aslinya nganggur. Cuma karena aku sekarang punya pacar aja makanya…. Hehehe. Gitu deh ya.

Ohya, untuk yang tau akun LINE aku sebelumnya, mohon maaf akun yang itu nomornya ilang karena hpnya ilang. Jadi aku ganti akun. Kalo mau add, silahkan add id LINE kr-han dan jangan lupa pc (personal chat) buat add back ya. Aku beneran kehilangan semua kontak, tbh.

Mohon maaf ya, aku gabakal update untuk beberapa lama lagi.

Lha ini update? Soalnya ini FF sempet dilombakan, karena udah menang, seperti kebiasaan aku, pasti aku publish :v

Udahan ya.

.

See ya next fiction,

Khairunnisa Han


End file.
